


Shut Up and Dance with Me

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Small Angst into Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Being down in the dumps and all, Jasper starts moping around on the beach. She spots Lapis out of the corner of her eye and expects to be driven away from the beach. However, when Lapis speaks, all of that changes. Listening to Lapis makes her feel... happy and confident in ways. Maybe she has hidden feelings for Lapis as well?





	Shut Up and Dance with Me

A new life wasn’t easy. Nor was it fun. Jasper couldn’t find a place where she fit in, honestly. At the temple, Amethyst constantly picked at her. So therefore, she went to the barn. Peridot drove her out because all the quartz did was talk or accidentally destroy meep morps. There wasn’t anywhere else to go besides Greg’s carwash. She had tried helping out there but… in the end, she had put too much force on a vehicle while washing it, breaking it and that had got her fired. So where did she belong now? Outside, of course. In the warm sand by the cool tide. Where no one could bother her. Where she could roam on her own. After all, this was the only place she wasn’t being pestered. That was until she caught a glimpse of blue from the corner of her eye. Was that Lapis? Great. Now she was being driven off the beach.

Pushing herself up, she sighed and grumbled sourly. “I guess you’re here to drive me away, too? Tell me to get away from you or your property… or come to pick at me- probably throw me in the ocean knowing I suck at swimming,” she sourly muttered, turning away from Lapis as she started to brush the sand off of herself. Looked like someone was grumpy! After all, she had the right to be! “Just do what you have to do and get it over with. I’m not in the mood for being pushed around.”

“No- i’m not here to hurt you or do mean things. I’m here to… talk to you. I want to apologize for what I did to you..” Lapis quietly spoke, staring at the quartz who was looking back at her. Nervously letting out a sigh, she watched the quartz cautiously before she had averted her own gaze. Would this even work? She had been planning to do such a thing for a long time but now that she was thinking about it, it didn’t seem like the right time. Especially due to Jasper’s grumpy mood… she seemed rather upset about something. Maybe she could talk about that first? Being interrupted from her thoughts, she noticed the quartz step closer toward her with crossed arms.

“Apology. Come on. I’m looking for it,” the brute sneered angrily, her fangs poking out from her scowl.

“Okay- okay. Look- I don’t know what you’re going through right now but don’t take it out on me. I didn’t do anything to you to put you in this… mood or whatever you’re experiencing… but if I did? I’m sorry for that too,” Lapis started, biting her lip before letting go and continuing. This was hard! Especially when Jasper was in one of her childish moods. “I’m changing, Jasper. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I’m here to apologize to you for what I did. I’m here to tell you how sorry I am about Malachite..” the blue gem solemnly spoke before eventually deciding to turn away and look out toward the ocean. She eventually sat down, gently pulling her legs close to herself. Softly, Lapis patted the sand beside her and gestured the quartz to sit with her.

Honestly, the company was nice. Jasper… enjoyed listening to Lapis. Therefore, she decided to sit beside her and eventually, she frowned.

“I’m sorry for what I did too. Every bit of it… that’s a quartz’s promise,” she piped up, making a small gesture across her chest to prove that she was telling the truth. It had been something her family taught her when she was young and to this day, she still used it. “I wish I never did it, either… I forced you into saying yes, I kept you under,. Look where it got me. Alone. On a beach… and as soon as this conversation is over, you’re gonna say some snarky shit like ‘this is my beach you big brute, get away from it or else i’ll throw you into the ocean!’ or whatever. Maybe you might try to drown me, too. I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t care what you do at this point. It’s pointless for me to keep going on if i’m not gonna get anywhere or… do anything… I have no purpose anymore. Maybe I just might-”

“Jasper.”

Lapis reached out to gently hold onto Jasper’s paw before she gently scooted closer toward her. Looking up at the quartz with bright blue eyes, she couldn’t help but force a smile before leaning down to kiss the quartz’s soft paw. 

“Just shut up and dance with me. I want to try Malachite again. I want to make things better between the both of us. When we unfused, I missed you. I can’t miss you anymore if you’re with me.”

Staring at Lapis for a brief moment, Jasper nervously cleared her throat before frowning a bit. She looked quite… timid. “You’re not going to pull any stunts, are you?”

Lapis shook her head before she stood up, trying to usher the quartz up with her. “I won’t. I promise. If I do, it’ll only delay my progress in becoming better… you can trust me. I swear,” she softly crooned, watching the large gem stand up shortly afterward. With that, Lapis stepped forward and she held onto Jasper’s other paw, starting to guide her along in a small fusion dance. The two were rather quiet and all could be heard was their footsteps in the sand and the gentle roar of the ocean. However, the silence was broken when the two fused.

A newer and somewhat smaller Malachite was finally about. Standing upright on two legs, the fusion slowly blinked and she started to feel herself with one set of hands. Then two. So… she still had four arms- and judging by her sight, it felt as if there were still four eyes. 

“I still sense that you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you, Lapis. It’s just hard for me and-”

“I know. I can feel what you’re feeling. I don’t understand why everyone is treating you like shit. They’re hypocrites if they call me bad,” the lapis part of the fusion chuckled.

The fusion still had her voice- the double of her counterparts. That wasn’t quite ideal but… it was progress from the last time she had been formed. Even if Malachite was still disoriented and a tad on the unhealthy side, she was bound to become healthier and stronger. After all, practice made perfect… and trust was a key element.

Malachite finally sat down in the sand, stretching her legs out and allowing the tide to brush against her pyrite-hued sandals and her baggy harem pants. Judging by her appearance, Lapis seemed to be the one mostly in control and comfortable with the fusion. Nonetheless, that would change over time and soon enough, perhaps Malachite would become the strongest gem around. Keeping quiet, she stared out toward the ocean before smiling and placing a hand on her cheek. This felt… good… and judging by how both Jasper and Lapis felt at the moment, it only boosted her mood. Maybe this was what Jasper needed to boost her confidence and what Lapis needed to be happy. 

Nonetheless, remaining silent, Malachite eventually laid back in the sand with a tiny chuckle before grinning a bit. 

“Cheesy shit but I love me,” she quietly commented to herself. All was to hope that she continued loving herself as well.


End file.
